Point Guard
Point Guard is a position capable of stealing or intercepting and supports like a boss with the better pass to assist your team. Overview A point guard has perhaps the most specialized role of any position. They are expected to run the team's offense by controlling the ball and making sure that it gets to the right players at the right time. A good point guard will control the flow of the game with good decision making and game sense. Play Styles Isolation / Iso A point guard will usually play as these two positions: Scorer: The point guard will be in the middle and try to score using offensive skills such as Pass Fake, Double Clutch, Behind The Back, Manual Layup, etc. They can also pass to the Corner / Drawer when they're open, allowing them to shoot open shots. Point guards who play as this position often have high 3pt Shot attribute and Long Layup attribute and usually are Balanced or lol Corner: As the name suggests, the point guard will stand at a corner of the court, drawing the opponents away from the Scorer and shoot open shots when possible. If the Scorer pass to the Corner but the defender rotate in time, the Corner will pass back using Baseball Pass or Direct Pass. If the Scorer got blocked by the defender, they will pick up loose ball and pass back if possible. Point guards who play as this position often has high 3pt attribute and are either Balanced or Shrewd Type. Dash A point guard plays a huge role in this play style because not only the point guard has to pass correctly using Direct Pass, Kill Pass or Baseball Pass, they have to look for a clear spot where they can score if the Dasher is in a sticky situation. The point guard will usually move as far from the Dasher as possible and pass using Baseball Pass. They will move around, looking for a chance to score using Pass Fake or Manual Layup or shoot wide open shots. Playing as this position require vision, knowledge, reflex, proper skill set and teamwork. Point guards playing as this position can be any type, but most of the time the point guard will be Shrewd Type or Balanced Type. Pillar The point guard in this position has the same objective as Isolation, which is stand at a corner of the court, pass the ball to the Scorer and shoot open shots / score using Pass Fake or Manual Layup when possible. However, the point guard will have to prepare to pick up loose ball very often because most of the layups / shots / dunks of the Scorer will either get blocked or missed. Though the Pillar - The Big man can rebound, it will miss more often than not. Point guards playing as this position will usually are either Shrewd Type or Balanced Type. Build Types :Taken from Valioa's PG Guide Power Type Pros: *Highest base pass, block, tussle, short dunk attribute for a PG *Best Defense against shooters (and layup players) for a PG Cons: *Slower than other PGs, making it harder to keep up with faster PGs when defending them. *Lower Stamina, 3pt, and Long Layup Att. than other PGs Balanced Type Pros: *Has the ability to balance out every stat, aka being all-around (speedy, good block, decent 3pt, some long layup and stamina, etc.) *Can defend both fast PGs, and Shooters/Layup players due to its well-rounded speed, and blocking atts. *Can excel towards being Power-Type, with a little Shrewd-like capabilities, and Vice versa. Cons: *Although it can have block and be fast and what not, it is not as good as a Power Type's Block, or a Shrewd Type's Speed. Shrewd Type Pros: *Highest base speed and stamina in the game. *Higher 3pt, long layup att. for a PG *Defends well against other PGs, and PF/C in the sense of being able to bump into them, and steal much easier *Recommended for people who want to pursue the "Pass Fake" Offence, due to long layup and speed. Cons: *Cannot defend shots and layups as well as the other types due to low block stat. *Pass stat is pretty but its a Shrewd PG you'll probably be scoring alot anyway Characters Skills Default Skills Skill Shop Category:Positions